


Brian's Birthday

by Miss_Psychotic



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Beach Sex, Beaches, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Massage, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sunburn, Surfing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1248028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Psychotic/pseuds/Miss_Psychotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for my amazing beta Sam for her birthday. Prompt was: Brian teaches Dom to surf. He sucks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brian's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nommedeplume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nommedeplume/gifts).



 

“You boys off to the beach?” Mia called out, frowning at Brian’s enthusiasm and Dom’s look of solemn acceptance.

“Yeah. I’m teaching Dom to surf!” Brian grinned.

“Just remember sunscreen! The sun is different down here Bri.” She reminded him.

“I’ll make sure he stays covered.” Dom promised.

Mia nodded and watched them go.

Brian already had a surfboard that he had brought down to Baja from home. They had purchased two more boards for everyone else to use.

The whole gang was down to celebrate a kick ass Race Wars earlier in the summer.

Jesse, Leon, Vince and Letty were still all sleeping and wouldn’t be up for hours. Not that it mattered, Brian and Dom were heading down to a beach Brian found a few days ago.

He and Dom deserved some private time.

***

The surf was pretty small when they arrived but Brian was sure it would pick up once Dom had learnt the basics.

“This is a bad idea.” Dom sighed laying his board out on the sand as Brian instructed.

“Why?” Brian asked, moving in close, hooking his fingers in the waistband at the front of Dom’s shorts and pulling him in.

“Because I’m not like you.” Dom replied, voice dropping low.

“Like me?” Brian flirted, bringing their faces in close.

“I don’t swim, I sink.”

Brian snorted a laugh.

“You don’t sink, you’ll surf.” Brian promised and pressed a slow kiss to Doms lips.

“Just try it, and if it doesn’t work out you can sit here and watch my ass.”

“Alright.” Dom agreed, chasing Brian’s lips for another kiss.

The Blonde beamed happily and parted from him, moving to his board.

“Okay, so basically you got your board, this is your nose, this is your rails.” He pointed to the tip of the board and then the sides of the board.

“You’ll want to paddle pretty strong to catch the wave and then grip your rails, these help your balance when you stand.”

Brian went through the correct way to go from laying down, to crouching and then to standing on the board.

Dom felt like an idiot copying him while on sand, but he admitted it was a better approach than trying it all out in the water first.

“Think you can do it?” Brian grinned as he lifted his board from the sand.

Dom shrugged.

“I’ll give it a go.”

“And that’s why I love you.” The blonde teased.

“We should put some sun screen on before we go out.” Dom reminded him.

“We’ll be fine.” Brian waved him off and ran off towards the water. Just as he thought the waves had picked up a little more, small by Brian’s standards but perfect for beginners like Dom.

The older man sighed and followed after Brian, licking his lips as Brian dropped his surf board to the water and then threw himself down on top of it, his body following a sensual roll.

Dom could get used to surfing if it was always like this.

The first few waves Dom didn’t manage to paddle hard enough to catch them.

Eventually Brian got off his board to stand in chest high water, holding Dom’s board while he sat on it.

“I’m going to push you into the wave and help you catch it.”

“You sure this is a good idea?”

“You’ll do great.” Brian assured him and used his grip on the surf board to propel him out of the water enough to kiss Dom’s lips.

“Now lie down and when I say paddle, you work those beefy arms of yours.” Brian smirked playfully at him.

Dom rolled his eyes but lay down.

“Okay, ready? Paddle!”

Dom worked his arms, paddling through the water, he felt the back of the board lift and then the rest of it. Gripping the rails he slid one leg under his hips and then the next before standing for a grand total of 2 seconds before toppling over after losing balance.

When Dom surfaced in the thigh high water he could hear Brian cackling with laughter.

“You did it!” Brian shouted down to him.

“Screw you!” Dom shouted back.

Brian laughed louder and beckoned him back out.

Dom shook his head.

“I don’t think so!”

“One more try!” Brian begged.

“One more! Then I’m sitting my ass down and watching.” Dom pulled the board over to him and lay down on it again, paddling out to where Brian was sitting on his own.

“C’mon, you had to have enjoyed that at least a little bit?” Brian teased.

“It was okay, so much effort to get up though.” Dom was surprised by this.

“Well yeah, it’s a serious core work out.”

“I can tell.” Dom bit his bottom lip and made obvious eyes at Brian’s body.

“Perve.” The blonde accused fondly and paddled over to Dom, lining their boards side by side.

“I always wanted to do this.” He said and hooked his fingers in Dom’s shorts again, keeping them connected while he lent forward and kissed the older man slowly and thoroughly.

Dom opened up to Brian’s kiss, letting the blonde eagerly explore his mouth with lips and tongue.

When they broke for air Brian was smiling widely.

“Good?”

“Mmmm.” Brian nodded his agreement.

“I’m going to catch one more wave to shore and then I’m going to sit there and watch you.” Dom told him.

“Is that all you’ll be doing?” Brian simpered.

“I might be thinking about all the things I plan on doing to you tonight or even later this afternoon depending on how worked up you get me.” The older man smirked.

“Tease.”

“You love it.”

“I do. I love you for it.”

Dom grinned. “Love you too.” He promised.

“Sap.” Brian accused.

“You started it.”

“I did.”

“C’mon help me catch a wave.”

Brian nodded and slid off his board to give Dom a push again.

The waved were picking up along with them a cool wind.

Dom managed to get himself to the crouching position and then slowly stand, he rode the wave for a good 3 or 4 seconds before overbalancing again.

When he surfaced Brian was sitting on his board beaming proudly and clapping.

“If practice you’d be a decent surfer.” He called out.

“I’ll stick to the sand.” Dom replied but gave Brian a smile and carried his board back to their little spot with towels and belongings.

The beach was completely deserted, and a few mangrove type trees offered a small amount of shade.

Dom lathered his skin with sunscreen and debated over dragging Brian out of the water to cover him too, he figured the blonde would come in soon and he could do it then.

Dom relaxed back against the trunk of one of the trees, eyes glued to Brian as he paddled, stood and rode the waves in zig zag patterns across the water’s surface.

The waves were getting bigger now and Brian was in his element, zipping across the small tubes, a smile plastered on his face when it relaxed form his concentrated frown.

Dom loved watching him. It was mesmerizing, especially when Brian would surface after dicing off the board. He’d pop up, shake his head around, water drops flying off him like a dog shaking out its coat, and then he’d walk to his board, long lean body glistening in the sun, shorts riding dangerously low on his hips.  Depending on how Brian walked Dom swore he could see the outline of his cock, heavy between his thighs.

The thought made him shift in the sand, adjusting his shorts to make room around his groin for if the need arose.

Somewhere around late morning or early afternoon Brian came in for a break and some snacks.

Mia had packed them sandwiches in a cooler and Dom happily handed Brian a beer and a sandwich as he sat.

“You’re looking a little pink, should put some sunscreen on.” Dom warned him.

“When I finish eating.” Brian promised.

Dom sighed and finished his last bite quickly, reaching for the lotion.

“Oh you gonna oil me up?” Brian teased.

Dom rolled his eyes and rubbed the lotion into Brian’s pinking shoulders and nose, leaving a large glob on the tip of it.

“Dick.” Brian laughed and reached up to spread it over the rest of his face while Dom covered his back.

Brian managed to do his chest, arms and legs himself but gave Dom a kiss in thanks.

“You going back out?” Dom asked.

“In about half an hour, gotta let my food digest, don’t want to get a cramp.” Brian explained.

“That would be bad.”

“That’s how people drown.”  Brian shrugged.

Dom nodded. He wouldn’t let Brian drown.

“So what are you going to do for half an hour?” He flirted, letting his voice drop down to that deep purr he knew Brian liked.

“I was thinking we could roll around in the sand for a bit.” Brian shrugged. “Clothing optional of course.”

Dom rolled his eyes.

“Clothes can stay on while in public.” Dom reminded him.

Brian sighed. “Fine.”

Dom grinned and pulled Brian by his wrist until the blond was straddling his lap.

“Besides, I like you just like this.” He promised the blonde and kissed him.

Brian moaned softly, deepening the kiss, hands coming up to cup Dom’s bald head while Dom’s found Brian’s hips, sliding down to his ass and holding him in place.

Brian wriggled in Dom’s lap, rolling his hips deliberately.

They kissed like teenagers, long and deep, until their lungs burned for air, then they would pant against each other’s neck and shoulders, placing small kisses while they rolled their hips together.

“Fuck Dom.” Brian panted, already worked up.

“You think you could come from this?” Dom purred lowly into his ear.

“Yeah c’mon, make me come.” Brian challenged.

Dom slipped his hands into the back of Brian’s shorts, grabbing his ass firmly.

“God I love your ass.”

“Mmmm I noticed.” Brian flirted back to him.

They kissed again, Brian sucking on Dom’s tongue, teeth pulling at his bottom lip while he rolled his hips and rubbed their cocks together.

Dom moved his hand slightly, pulling Brian’s cheeks apart and tapping one finger over his dry hole.

“Fuck.” The blonde groaned, dropping his head to Dom’s shoulder, panting harder and closing his eyes.

“Yeah. Fuck. Gonna come.” He gasped and stilled in Dom’s lap, body trembling through the waves of his orgasm.

Dom held him through it, pressing soft kisses to his shoulder and neck.

Brian slumped in his arms, resting heavily against Dom.

“Best birthday ever.” Brian grinned.

“You’re welcome.” Dom kissed him again. “Let’s get in the water and wash you off.”

“I got a really good idea.” Brian promised.

“Oh?”

“Grab your board.”

“Brian-“ Dom started to protest.

“Do you trust me?”

“Of course I do.”

“Grab your board.” Brian grinned.

Dom rolled his eyes but stood up, dusted himself off from the sand on his ass and grabbed the surf board.

The waves had disappeared just as quickly as they’d arrived.

The day was calmer and the sea almost flat.

“What are we doing?”

“Drifting.” Brian smiled happily.

“Is this where I make a Pacific Rim reference?”  Dom teased.

Brian rolled his eyes and pulled them out to chest high before getting up on his board.

He lay on his back and waited for Dom to do the same.

“Give me your hand.”

Dom held out his hand and Brian interlaced their fingers, turning his head to the side to smile at the larger man.

“Now we lie here and enjoy the sun and the calm of the ocean.” He explained, closing his eyes, a wide grin on his face.

Dom watched him, Brian’s face relaxed in pure happiness, soaking in the sun and basking in the pure enjoyment of just being in the water.

Dom loved Brian like this. Open, carefree, so purely happy.

“Hey Bri.”

“Yeah?” The blonde blinked open his eyes.

“Happy Birthday.”

Brian grinned.

“Best birthday in a long time.” He promised.

Dom smiled back at him and relaxed against his board, he closed his eyes and let the soft swell of the ocean and Brian’s firm grip on his hand relax him into a semi conscious state.

 

 

 

 

 

 

***

 

BONUS!

 

“It’s your own fault.” Dom chuckled as Brian carefully peeled off his swim shorts.

There was a stark contrast between the pale white of the skin that had been covered and the soft pink to bright red of Brian’s sunburn practically everywhere else on his body.

“Lies.”

“I told you to put more sunscreen on.” Dom reminded him.

“I wasn’t the idiot who fell asleep when we were drifting.” Brian reminded Dom, who thanks to his heritage was just a darker brown.

“No but you are the idiot who stayed there even when he knew he needed more sunscreen.”

Brian looked sheepish.

“You looked peaceful. Calm and relaxed. I didn’t want to ruin it.” Brian admitted, cheeks tinging a further pink.

Dom gave him a small smile.

“Come lie down and I’ll rub some Aloe into it for you.” Dom rolled his eyes but headed to the bathroom for the expensive after sun lotion Mia always brought. The woman swore by this stuff, said it took the sting right out of a sunburn.

Dom read over the packaging, knowing Brian had allergies to some chemicals form the way his hands reacted to the soap at the garage that one time.

The bottle claimed it was all natural and was even safe for use on children. It wasn’t intended to be swallowed and was not for internal use.

Dom had to think what that could mean for a few minutes before he understood.

Well there went that idea.

“What’s taking so long?” Brian pouted.

Dom came back into the room and started at Brian’s feet, working the cool balm into his feet, shins and knees, moving up to his hips, chest, shoulders and neck followed by his face and tips of his ears.

“Roll over for me.” Dom whispered.

Brian nodded and rolled onto his front, groaning when his erection rubbed against the rough towel beneath him on the bed to stop him getting the sheets oily.

Dom grinned and worked some more lotion into Brian’s shoulders and back, being ever so gentle against the reddest parts.

Brian’s skin was radiating heat and Dom knew it must hurt.

“Do you want something for the pain?” He asked softly.

“No it’s okay, you’re keeping me distracted.” Brian purred.

Dom smirked and let his hands run lower over his hips and the dimples in his lower back.

“How’s that?” Dom asked, using more lotion on a dark spot on his hip, making sure when he rubbed it wasn’t dry.

“Good.” Brian agreed.

Dom moved his hands lower, massaging Brian’s ass cheeks, gripping them and parting them.

“What are you doing?” Brian asked, suspicious.

Dom smirked and rubbed a slick finger down his crease.

“I’m soothing your sunburn.”

“Pretty sure I’m not sunburnt there.”

“I’m being thorough.” Dom grinned.

Brian snorted a laugh and buried his face in the towel.

“You can’t fuck me with Aloe, everyone knows you can’t use it as lube.” Brian pointed out.

“I know I read the label.”

“Do we have any lube?”

“Is it in the drawer?” Dom asked.

Brian reached up to pull open the side table and had a look.

“Success!” He grinned and handed the tube over to Dom.

Dom took it from him and got to work, wiping the excess Aloe form his hands onto the towel and then spitting on them to try and clean them.

When they were free of the lotion he coated them in lube instead and worked a finger inside of the blonde.

“Oh fuck.”

“What do you want tonight?”

“It’ll hurt too much to have you fuck me.” Brian pouted, very upset by this fact.

“You want me to finger you till you come?”

“Mmmm and then I can blow you.” Brian grinned, looking over his shoulder at Dom.

Dom chuckled.

“Sounds fair.” He agreed and added a second finger, pushing up against Brian’s prostate.

“Hard and fast, I wanna come.” Brian panted, moving up onto his knees, reaching down with one hand to grab his heavy and leaking cock.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Brian confirmed.

Dom pressed a kiss to a tender sunburnt hip and then worked his fingers faster, he built up a rhythm that had him fucking Brian on two fingers hard and fast.

Brian was panting and moaning, gasping Dom’s name as he worked his cock furiously, trying to come quickly.

“Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Dom! Dom! Please. Gonna come, gonna come!”

Dom pushed harder against Brian’s prostate until he made a weird high pitched noise and came, muscles clamping down on Dom’s fingers as he rubbed insistently against the gland as Brian’s highs quivered and shook while Brian made a nice little puddle of come on the towel.

“St…stop. Too much.” Brian stuttered, shying away from Dom’s touch.

The larger man gently eased his fingers out, cleaning them on the soiled towel.

“You okay?”

“One of these days you will learn my prostate is not a button you continually press for your own enjoyment. Fuck.” Brian managed to flop onto his back and wince as it irritated his sunburn.

“You okay?”

“I am great. But I’m also lazy.”

“Does this mean I get to fuck your face again?”

“You’re cute when you’re dreaming.” Brian shot back, a blissed out grin on his face.

“You said you’d blow me, that was the deal.” Dom reminded him.

“Ugh but effort.” Brian pouted.

“Fine. You can blow me in the morning.” Dom compromised.

“Knew there was a reason I love you.” Brian teased.

“Other than the fact that your prostate is totally a button for my own enjoyment?”

“Dick.” Brian swatted his arm playfully.

“That is another reason yes.” Dom agreed, taking his own cock in hand, working it slowly. Even if Brian was going to blow him in the morning, he still needed to come now.

“Just shut up and come lie here so I can kiss you till you come.” Brian demanded.

“Yes sir, “ Dom rolled his eyes.

Brian grinned at him and kissed him lazily.

“Seriously though, best birthday ever.” Brian beamed as happy as can be.

“You’re welcome.” Dom replied, and he meant it completely.

 

Fin.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget you can follow my writing blog on tumblr misspsychoticfics.tumblr.com.  
> I will be holding a live writing event on Saturday March 1st Melbourne Australia time.   
> Check out the writing blog for more details on how to participate!


End file.
